


Undying

by greyassassin24



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, INFJ, LGBTQ Character, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilina and Leliana both love the other, and both of them assume that the other doesn't feel the same. A first kiss dissolves the doubts of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying

Leliana shivered in the cold night of northern Ferelden, wrapping her arms around herself. She had been raised and trained in the south of Orlais, and had never quite grown accustomed to the chill of the north.

 

The chills stopped when she felt something being put around her shoulders, heavy and warm. Looking around, she saw Mara smile, not just with her mouth, but with her eyes too, crinkling upwards in the way they did when she was happy.

 

What was around her shoulders was a large wool blanket, directly from Mara's tent. "I thought you might be cold, Miss Orlais." Mara said with a happy smile before Leliana could open her mouth to say anything.

 

Leliana smiled back at the Warden, cuddling into the warm blanket. Mara's spontaneity had a wisdom behind it, which always led to her constantly being able to pleasantly surprise everyone around her. She always had little presents for everyone, with a smile.

 

They sat in silence, having been given the night watch tonight. After several minutes of enjoying her newfound warmth, Leliana spoke.

 

"I always enjoy these nights at camp. The night always seems more peaceful to me. Safer."

 

Mara turned to see her, smiling with her eyes. "I know what you mean."

 

"I feel like the night grants us a reprieve from the troubles of the day." Leliana giggled, looking towards the road again. "Silly, isn't it? The Darkspawn don't sleep, and they lurk in the shadows."

 

Mara wrapped an arm around Leliana, pulling her close and making the Bard's heart skip repeatedly. "It's not silly to look for time to lay down your burdens.” She murmured in her warm, comforting voice, with words that slipped from her lips. “Otherwise we'd collapse from exhaustion and fear.”

 

Several minutes later, wrapped in the Warden's arms, watching the road, Leliana spoke again. “I always enjoy these nights at camp, where we stand guard together, talking to pass the time in these small hours.” She giggled again. “Well, I talk and you listen, mostly.” She licked her lips, unafraid of what she had to say, so long as she felt so safe and loved. “Sometimes, when I succumb and fall asleep, I wake to find you still watchful, and I know you're watching out for me.”

 

Mara reached down, and ran her hands through Leliana's hair, smoothing it out. “You're my friend, Leliana. I've never been terribly good around people, but you're a true friend, and I'll _always_ protect you.”

 

Leliana swallowed hard, spurred on by the affection in Mara's tone, and continued. “W-what I'm trying to say is that... is that I'm comfortable around you, and I know you'll be there when I need you.” Another swallow, hard, and Leliana breathed deeply. “You are... our leader, and my friend, and... sometimes I think, I hope that we could be more than that...” She shook her head. “Look at me, stumbling over my words like some ill-educated peasant girl. Some Bard I am.”

 

Mara held up Leliana's chin with a single finger. “Don't change the subject.” She said firmly, her eyes gazing into Leliana's soul.

 

“There's... not much more to say. My feelings have been laid bare for you.”

 

Mara kept Leliana's gaze, and she felt like she might melt under the fierce strength in her midnight blue eyes, her whole body feeling like jelly under her gaze.

 

Finally she spoke, and her words made Leliana fill with joy.

 

“I've always wanted us to be more than friends.”

 

“R-really?” Leliana asked, joy and shock in her tone. “N-no one told me. You... you felt the same way and didn't have the courtesy of telling me?”

 

Mara licked her lips, and waited just a moment before speaking. “I'm... not good with people, Leliana. I have trouble talking with anyone that I'm not already close with. I... I've never been with someone before either. The closest I've ever been was when I used to have an attraction to one of my mentors in the Circle, and it's... never been easy to tell anyone that I'm... gay.” She shook her head. “I didn't want to make you think less of me, or even ruin our friendship.”

 

Leliana cupped Mara's face, and smiled at her. “My sweet, you were worried I wouldn't think as much of you because you... don't like men?” Mara bit her lip, and nodded. “That's perfectly natural. Darling, I prefer women too. Men are good at warming the bed, but I've found that women are amazing for warming the heart.”

 

With no more words needing to be said, Mara threw her other hand around Leliana's head, and pulled her closer, and Leliana only had a moment to realize what she was doing before their lips met, and Leliana was swept away, hot, tingling fire springing from Mara's lip to meet Leliana's. Leliana stiffened for a second, caught by surprise, and then threw her own arms around Mara.

 

Maker, but she tasted amazing. She smelled warm and sweet, the mint that she used in her tea evident on her lips. Mara's kiss was unpractised, but it was searingly passionate and tender, and Leliana showed her everything that she knew.

 

Mara pulled back, gasping for air, her eyes wide in wonder. “W-wow.” She stammered, licking her lips. “You... wow.”

 

Leliana giggled, and kissed her on the forehead. “Are you ashamed of enjoying women now, _mon_ _Chèrie?_ ”

 

Mara shook her head vehemently, and smiled wide enough to melt Leliana's heart.


End file.
